An automatic bathtub is a bathtub that can be controlled so that the bathtub may be automatically filled with water. For example, an automatic bathtub may be remotely controlled by a user in order to fill the bathtub with water. In order to create automated bathtubs, electronic components such as electronic faucets and electronic drains are required.
An electronic drain comprises an electronic drain closure system that is remotely controlled for selectively opening and closing of the drain. An electronic drain closure system usually comprises a motor connected to a power source and a controller for controlling the motor in order to selectively close and open the drain. However, installing an electronic drain usually requires a technician or a plumber to have access to the bottom of the bathtub in order to electrically connect the electronic drain to a power source, which is both time and cost consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved electronic drain.